


Asshole you love

by stacksonporn



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Okay bye, except boyd - Freeform, i love him tho dmsjs, idk what to tag ew um, lmao whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: The McCall pack moves to Beacon Hills to get away from the Supernatural and end up joining the Glee Club but Stiles just misses Jackson.STACKSON IS THE MAIN SHIP AND YOU DON"T NEED TO WATCH GLEE TO UNDERSTAND?READ THIS STORY!!





	Asshole you love

**Author's Note:**

> fluff

Life at William McKinley High School was perfect for the Glee Club.

They were the hottest, most popular kids in school. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn became undoubtedly the prettiest and most popular girls in  Lima, Ohio.

That is, until the Beacon Hills pack showed up.

The moment Lydia, Allison, Malia, Erica, Kira, and Cora walked through the school doors with Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Liam, and Theo, right behind them, it was like the whole world stopped. All eyes were on them, while they walked down the halls with all the confidence in the world.  

“Who the hell are they?” Quinn grits her teeth as she sees the group.

“They remind me of bananas because they're super hot.” Brittany says quietly to the group

“It doesn't matter if they're bananas or not because they're hotter than us.” Santana snaps.

“And no one's hotter than us.” Rachel concludes.

All six girls look back at the Pack and Malia catches their eye, nearly growling and flashing her eyes before he girlfriend stops her.

“Malia!” Lydia whispers screams in public. “What are you doing?”

“They're starting at us. They all are.” Malia grumbles and looks back at Lydia. “I smell the jealousy.”

“That's because they're jealous.” Allison adds in and smiles. “Come on, it's a new school. Which means no Supernatural creatures trying to kill us, and not everybody dying!” She says with a cheeky smile and Kira rolls her eyes.

“You never know. They might follow the great True Alpha named Scott McCall.”

“No Supernatural talk until we're at least a week into school.” Scott groans and Stiles quickly pants him on the back.

“Aww come on buddy, you know that I'll be complaining about my supernatural boyfriend being thousands of miles away all the time!”

Isaac rolls his eyes hits him on the back of the head. “You're an idiot.”

“And you're wearing a scarf inside. What's the difference?” The human retorts and Theo and Liam laugh while Scott changes to protective boyfriend mode.

“I think the scarf looks great.”

“That's only because your fucking him “ Erica looks back and the whole pack bursts into a fit of laughter while Scott and Isaac both blush.  

“Oh come on guys,” Cora smiles. “We all know Scott's bottom.” she sings and the other girls and Stiles quickly catch on.

“Oh, yeah he's a bottom. And we know Theo is too.” They laugh all laugh except for Theo, Liam, Scott, and Isaac,

“Correction,” Stiles grins. “They're both needy bottoms.”

“Or I guess I could say they're both needy bottoms!” The girls harmonize and everyone laughs.

“Oh come on!” Liam whines. “We all know Stiles is a bottom!”

“Yeah, and I am the definition of a power bottom.” Stiles scoffs and winks. “Besides, Jackie and I switch.”

They all laugh as they head down to Principal Figgins office for their schedules.

“They can sing, too.” Rachel says and Mercedes huffs.  

“We could really use them if we wanna win Nationals, though.”

“You can't be serious.” Rachel practically growls. “We don't need them! We're find without them!”

“Yes we do, dwarf.” Santana grits her teeth. ”We have to talk to Mr. Shue. See if he can get them to audition.”

The rest of the group reluctantly nods in agreement and head towards the choir room.

That's how the Pack finds themselves on the auditorium stage, belting out  _ Say Something _  by It’s  _ A Great Big World. _

By the end if it, the pack had tears dripping down their faces and the Glee Club watched them with disbelief, not understanding how the song had such a strong effect on them.

They were thinking about everyone they lost.

Mr. Schuester claps slowly and smiles. “Um, okay that was amazing guys. We'll get back to you.”

“That was…..amazing.” Finn admits.

“It's true. They had soul.” Artie nods and Mr. Shue smiles.

“Then I guess the answer is obvious.”

The Pack were being all cuddly and disgusting during lunch that day, and Stiles was bitter.

He missed Jackson.

Rachel and Finn approach the group with smiles.

“Hi, I'm Finn and this is Rachel. We'd like to formally tell you that you're in the Glee Club.” Finn smiles and reaches a hand out for Scott to take.

The Pack smiles kindly and all gets up when Finn gestures them to do so. “Come on, we'll show you how we do things here.”

The Pack shrugs and gets up to follow the couple.  

The moment the pack walks into the choir room, Brittany immediately speaks up. “You guys are all super hot and me and Santana were thinking about having an orgy.”

Stiles falls flat on his face, taking Erica with him and rolls onto his back. They break out into a fit of laughter and Erica straddles his hips. “What do you think, Stiles? Would Jackson get jealous about an orgy with a group of strangers, his ex, twin sister, cousin, your two ex's, and your best friends?”

Stiles starts laughing even harder switches their positions.  “The fact that you're dating his cousin, we dated the same girl, I dated his twin sister, and I gave Derek a blowjob once, I'd say he'd be a little pissed if I did it all again.”

“You gave Derek a blowjob?!” Scott screeches.

“Do you honestly want me to answer that?”

The Alpha freezes for a second before shaking his head and pulling Isaac towards a seat.

Stiles frowns and gets off of Erica and helps her up. The blonde sighs when she noticed. “I know you miss him. But it's not his fault his dad's a homophobic dick and hates you.”

“Well, Scott, Allison, and I did kidnap him in a police van which ended up in us getting restraining orders.”

“You know, I resent that!” Allison interrupts. “I was trying to keep my grandpa from killing him.”

“Yeah, and you and Scott ended up having sex in the back of Melissa's car, which lead to Jackson escaping.”

“She started talking about a future together! I was 16!” Scott defends.

Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs a seat. He looks over at the other group of kids, who were looking at them like they were crazy. “What?”

“Did all of you have sex with each other?” Kurt asks.

“Well,” Malia speaks up. “I had sex and dated Stiles, I had sex with Kira, I also had sex and dated Scott, now I'm dating Lydia. Allison dated Scott and Isaac and had sex with Stiles and is now dating Kira. Kira dated Scott and almost dated me but now she's dating Allison. Erica is dating Cora, who’s my cousin and had a thing with our old friend Boyd before he uh, he died. Liam had sex and dated this girl Hayden that's not here but he's now with Theo, who hasn't gotten any action if you don't count the time he tried to get me to cheat on Stiles.”

“I never did that!” Theo growls.

Malia rolls her eyes and the rest of them sit down.

“What about you, hottie?” Sugar smirks at Stiles. “You dating anybody?”

Stiles lets out a breath. “Yeah. I love him except he's thousands of miles away in London because his father is a homophobic asshole who hates my guts and he can't come home for another year.”

“Are you serious?!” Kurt exclaims. “Suddenly all of these hot bi guys come to school right after I get a boyfriend!”

“Your boyfriend is right next to you.” Blaine deadpans and Kurt smiles.

“Love you.”

It's silent for a couple of seconds before Mr. Shue walks in. “Okay, I'm guessing everyone has already introduced themselves so I think we should start on brainstorming songs for Nationals.”

Rachel quickly smiles and perks up. “I propose-”

“Actually Rachel, I was thinking about maybe giving the new kids a chance.”

“We don't wanna intrude, Mr. Schuester.” Kira smiles but is stopped by Malia.

"Um, I want to. I mean, we don't know how this works but we should get a chance, right?”

Mercedes grins and locks eyes with Tina before looking back at Me. Shue. “What about a diva off?”

“Diva off?”

“It's when two sides of the Glee Club compete and whoever wins gets to sing a song at a competition.”  

“I think it would be cool.” Erica smirks.

Everyone else agrees, except for Stiles who was staring into space with a glum look.

He was thinking about Jackson.

He was thinking about the way Jackson's smile would make his knees weak.

He was thinking about the way Jackson could always make him feel better now matter what.

He was broken out if his trance when Liam threw is shoe at his face.

“Ow Liam, what the hell?!”

“You weren't paying attention! You okay with doing a diva off?” The beta defends.  

Stiles shrugs. “I don't care. Sure, why not.”

“Great!” Mr. Schuester smiles. “So to explain the the rest of you, diva offs are……”

Stiles blocked out the rest if what he was saying, the pack would explain it to him later.

~TIME SKIP TO DIVA OFF~

The pack had chosen a mix between  _Bad Blood_ by  _Taylor Swift_  and  _Shout-out to my Ex_  by  _Little_   _Mix_  while the others chose  _Havana_ by _Camila Cabello_  and  _Diamond_ by Rihanna.

In the end, the pack ended up winning and they decided to do their mashup for Nationals.  

Stiles excitedly called Jackson right after to tell him the news.

~TIME SKIP TO NATIONALS~

The Glee Club were all holding each other's hands as tight as they could-without the supernatural-ness while waiting for them to announce the winners.

It was between them, Vocal Adrenaline, and The Warblers.

“And the second runner up of the 2017 Choir National Championship is, From Carmel High Vocal Adrenaline!” The judge says happily and the two other teams sighed in relief.

“And the winner of the 2017 Choir National Championship is…..” The judge paused for dramatic effect before continuing. “From William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!”

The Glee Club smiled wide as they gave each other bone crushing hugs.

Stiles couldn't wait to tell Jackson.

But Jackson was already in the audience watching, so proud if his boyfriend and pack.

The Glee Club proudly walked into their high school, once again created with confetti and congratulations from their classmates. They all smiled and cheered as they made their way back to the Choir Room to celebrate.

Once they got to the doorway, the pack-who were in front of everyone froze as they saw who beat them to the Choir Room.

“What are you guys do-” Santana starts but stops. “Oh. Wanky.” She grins.

“Um, who's that?” Tina asks, but when Stiles out his hand over his mouth a screeched, they all knew the answer.

Said boy ran over into Jackson's arms so hard and fast that he ended up knocking him with over.

“Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you were coming!” Stiles screeched and started kissing all over Jackson's face.

“I wanted to surprise you!” Jackson laughs and quickly grabs his face to kiss him.

“Well consider myself surprised.” Stiles grins when he pulls away and slowly gets off Jackson.

“Hey bro.” Malia grins as she walks over and wraps her twin in a hug. Lydia, Kira, Allison, Erica, Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Theo soon greet Jackson.

Mike Chang clears his throat and the pack turns to him. “This is Jackson?” Stiles smiles proudly and drags Jackson over to the others.

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Jackson.”

Jackson wraps his arms around Stiles’ middle and scent marks him.

Puck goes over to Jackson and holds his hand out, “My name’s Puckerman. Nice to meet you.”

Jackson nods and takes his hand put protectively keeps his other arm around Stiles. The brunette grins at his protectiveness and turns to kiss his cheek. “How are you even here?”

“‘I uh, I made a deal with my parents that if I graduated with straight A’s and paid for my own ticket home, they would let me come.” The hybrid says quietly and Stiles pulls him into a passionate kiss.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.”

Stiles scoffs. “Asshole.”

“Asshole you love.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well it’s a good thing that this asshole loves you, too.” Jackson grins and Stiles mumbles a quick ‘shut up’ before smashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving a comment won't bring Teen Wolf back but you should comment anyway ;):)


End file.
